


Beachhead

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [188]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Light, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: The colonel cast a concerned glance at his second-in-command as she curled her fingers deeper into the sand and inhaled sharply. The light was affecting her more than the rest of the team.





	Beachhead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Bikini Day’ (5 July). Set during The Light, when the team are waiting until they have the all-clear to go home.

The colonel cast a concerned glance at his second-in-command as she curled her fingers deeper into the sand and inhaled sharply. The light was affecting her more than the rest of the team.

“I’m sorry, Carter.”

She turned her head slightly and met his gaze. “Sir?”

“I know you like the beach, but when Janet said we’d have to spend another week here, this probably isn’t what you had in mind.”

“No, it’s not,” she conceded with a small smile, but he could hear the strain in her voice. “It’s probably for the best though.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine,” she shrugged. “It’s not like I stashed a bikini in my pack anyway.”

His eyes widened at her words, but he appreciated the fact that even though her emotions and body chemistry is all over the place, she can still find moments of relief to help her get by. And then, for some reason he will forever blame on the fact that the light has messed with him too, and not because he suddenly envisioned Sam in a bikini, he nudged her shoulder with his.

“One day, I’ll take you to the beach.”

She looked at him in bemusement, but he could feel her shoulder press against his.

“I mean it,” he nodded. “No bad guys, no rules, no pesky teammates to interrupt… just the two of us. What do you say, Carter?”

“That sounds like fun… sir,” she smiled.


End file.
